Cures
by V-San
Summary: Based on a prompt from Badbadbathhouse - 'Creative ways to cure status ailments' Series of Persona 4 drabbles with a Yukiko/Chie pairing. Update? Bonus! Final chapter: Charmed!
1. Confusion

Cures

_Chapter 1 – Confusion_

"Yuki-chan's totally out to lunch!"

Chie looked across the battlefield at the sound of Teddie's cry, sure enough; one of the Shadows they were facing had managed to hit Yukiko with a confusion spell.

The effects seemed to have been immediate; Yukiko was rocking slightly on her heels and was staring at the ceiling with a vacant look in her eyes, completely oblivious to the Shadows attacking the group moving slowly through Kanji's bathhouse. It made her look slightly drunk.

Taking advantage of Yosuke's distraction in the form of a quick Garu spell, Chie darted around the enemies and approached the confused girl.

As Chie came closer, Yukiko turned towards her, still with a glassy look in her eyes and absently conjured up an Agi spell, flinging it in the general direction of the battle where it hit Yosuke soundly.

"Hey Yukiko," Chie said, pausing in front of her girlfriend and snapping her fingers, hoping to bring her out of the daze, "Yukiko, snap out of it!"

Her only response was a dazed giggle from the other girl. Seemed Teddie was right, the lights were on but nobody was home.

"Think you can heal her?" Souji called desperately, "We could really use her healing spells right about now."

Chie sighed. She _could_ bring Yukiko back to her senses, but wasn't entirely comfortable with doing it right in front of the two guys, Yukiko sometimes got grabby when confused.

'_Maybe I'll get lucky and they won't see through all the steam. Yeah right.'_

"Yanno, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you get confused as often as you do on purpose." Chie said, before pulling closer and bringing her lips to meet Yukiko's in a soft kiss.

As soon as they connected, Chie could tell it had worked, Yukiko had stopped swaying from side to side and she was eagerly returning the kiss. Chie almost melted right there but reluctantly pulled herself away from her girlfriend's embrace to bring her attention back to the ongoing fight.

Yukiko pouted and turned back towards the shadows, smiling slightly as she took in the scene of Souji fighting three shadows by himself while Yosuke tried to put out the flames burning from his jacket.

"I suppose it's entirely possible," Yukiko giggled, pulling Chie closely to her body, "that I occasionally let myself get confused once or twice."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A.N As the summary says, this is based on a prompt from badbadbathouse, featuring Yukiko and Chie curing status ailments. Obviously, there's gonna be Shoujo ai throughout the whole story.  
This is my first P4 fic co be kind please~_


	2. Rage

_Chapter 2 – Rage_

In retrospect, Yukiko supposed, it was better that the Shadows the group had encountered whilst moving through the dungeon had been weak to physical strikes, making their choice of casting Rage on Chie something of a suicide attack, since they had all fallen to her wrath soon after. But that still didn't mean that Yukiko enjoyed seeing her girlfriend try to attack anyone who got close to her. It didn't make giving her a sedative much easier either.

"Umm, Sempai?" Rise asked from where she and the others had moved to a safe distance away from the furious girl. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

Yukiko was slowly advancing across to Chie, who was hunched over and breathing hard as she attempted to keep the rage at bay.

"I'm quite sure." Yukiko responded, before starting to sing softly under her breath, hoping her voice would calm Chie enough for her to cure her.

"_Hush, my baby, don't_ say_ a word…"_

She sung as she inched closer. It seemed to be having an effect as Chie's breathing became less heavy and she looked up to meet Yukiko's eye.

"_I'm gonna buy you a mockingbird…"_

She was almost there; close enough so that she could quickly snap Chie out of her rage before she got too violent.

"_And if that mockingbird don't sing…"_

"I should kill you."

Yukiko had to stop for a second and blink back sudden tears as she heard the venom in her lover's voice. She knew it was just the spell talking, not _her_ Chie, but it still hurt just the same.

Moving quickly before she had a chance to attack, Yukiko pulled Chie into a hug and jabbed the syringe containing the sedative into her arm, feeling hands that had tightly gripped her shoulders at the sudden contact relax as Chie calmed down and returned the hold.

"God…Yukiko, I'm sorry…" Chie gasped out after a moment, the sedative taking effect and dispelling the rage.

"I'm so sorry, you know I could never mean that don't you? I could never hate you like that."

"I know you couldn't Chie." Yukiko replied, burying her head into Chie's shoulder and letting the tears fall.

She knew her girlfriend never meant it, but that never stopped the pain that followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN. Ugh, this chapter looks really depresing when compared to chapter 1, but I couldn't see any way to make Rage a funny situation. Oh well. In any case I hope whoever's reading enjoyed this chapter enough to leave a helpful review *hint hint*, thanks to those who've already reviewed.  
Also, for anyone who's following this story, since I'm pretty tied down with prep for my college exams starting next month, I don't have a lot of time to work on this so I can't pull out chapters once every few days. Hopefully I can update at least once a week, so expect new chapters on either saturday or sunday._

_Eh, enough of my rants, hope you liked it~_


	3. Poison

_Chapter 3 – Poison_

As the Shadows got weaker and weaker the more the Persona users trained in the Midnight Channel, the more they resorted to using cheap status spells in an attempt to slow the party down.

That wasn't to say the Chie didn't come to each battle prepared however, and after one particularly hard to kill Shadow managed to hit Yukiko with a well aimed poison arrow, her girlfriend knew exactly the best way to cure her.

"Hey Yukiko!" Chie yelled as she jogged across the battlefield, pulling something out of her pocket with a grin on her face, "Look what I've got!"

Yukiko smiled as she saw the can of Dokudami tea in Chie's hand. Poison or not this was going to be _fun_.

She watched closely as Chie opened the can and took a gulp of the liquid, wincing slightly at the bitter taste as she kept it in her mouth.

Chie's reaction earned a 'tsk' from Yukiko who then proceeded to lecture her with an air of humour.

"You know, if something tastes horrible, it's impolite to make a face. You're supposed to say; 'It's delicious.' And swallow it quickly."

Chie rolled her eyes, unable to answer back due to the mouthful of tea and instead settled for pulling the poisoned girl in close, bringing her girlfriend into a kiss.

Yukiko's lips relented after only a moment, allowing the antidote to flow quickly from one to the other, both savouring the taste of the other mixed in with the tea.

As they pulled away for air, Yukiko couldn't help but smile cheekily to Chie and say; "It's delicious."

"H-hey, you're talking about the tea right?" Chie asked, suddenly flustered.

"Hmmm, I wonder."

Meanwhile, across the now Shadow-free battlefield, the others were fidgeting uncomfortably, trying not to look like they were intruding on something private.

"Hey Naoto-kun?" Rise asked after a few moments of somewhat embarrassed silence.

"Yes?"

"After we're done fighting shadows for the day, do you want to come back to my place? I've got this great new brand of tea you might like…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN. Yeah, I know, this is a week overdue. I blame illness and computer troubles and pray that anyone following this will forgive me since I'm double updating for both Chapter 3 and 4.  
Chapter 3 was literally my chapter from hell, I got the first few lines down, then nothing. The only times I actually got inspiration were when I was crazed from flu and when the computer decided to BSOD me. The wonders of modern life.  
That's enough of this AN I'm sure, go ahead to Chapter 4 if you've not already and be sure to leave a review._

_Hope you liked it~_


	4. Silence

_Chapter 4 – Silence_

Some time ago, Yukiko had decided that next to kissing Chie, the most enjoyable thing to do when her girlfriend was close by was to tease her.

The fact that, on this occasion, Chie happened to be Silenced, did nothing to stop this whatsoever. If anything it was more fun like this.

"Chie…" Yukiko purred to Chie, who was rapidly turning a deep shade of red.

What bothered Chie was that her girlfriend, in her flirting, was doing a better impersonation of her Shadow than she would like to admit. Sure, Shadow Yukiko was a crazy homicidal imitation of her girlfriend, but damn she had been _sexy_.

'_I suppose it's a good thing the battle's already over, because I don't think Yukiko's gonna be distracted any time soon…' _Chie thought to herself, mindful of the wandering fingers lightly brushing around the hem of her skirt and of the way faint kisses were being left trailing up her neck.

Chie tried to mouth something to Yukiko, only to forget she was silenced and ruin the effect completely by panting heavily as the other girl's touches became more intimate.

'_What is she doing?! Doesn't she realize that Souji and Yosuke are right over there?' _

Yukiko must have noticed the look of alarm on Chie's face as she smiled and glanced over to where the boys were stood.

"Don't worry about them; you won't even remember they're here in a few minutes."

'_Oh god, this can't be an act right? Has she really been replaced with her Shadow or something?"_

This continued on for a while longer, with Chie feeling like her knees would buckle at any moment. Until she noticed the faint trickle of blood running from her nose.

Suddenly the spell was broken and Chie felt the lingering effects of Silence vanish. All she could hear was Yukiko's hysterical laughter.

"He he he he…Chie, you should have seen the look on your face just now…haha…it was priceless!"

Chie groaned audibly, a sure sign that the Silence was gone, and left her girlfriend rolling around on the floor laughing as she wiped the blood from around her nose and lips.

"Why is it," she muttered, "that the only other cure for silence we know of involves giving the person affected a nosebleed? It's like we're just asking for Yukiko to get horny or something!"

"Hey partner," Yosuke said to Souji as he watched the girls teasing come to an end, "I've noticed you're also pretty quiet most of the time. Does that mean I get to tease you like that?" As he spoke, Yosuke's voice dropped to a seductive whisper.

Characteristically, Souji's only reply was a hail of sweat drops.

"Sensei?" Teddie asked curiously. "Did Yosuke and Yuki-chan just score some hot studs?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN. And here's the second chapter in my double update special. Am I forgiven for my lateness? The small Souji/Yosuke interaction was added at the request of JellyD, since I was asked so nicely (I'm 36% more likely to do something if there's a =) at the end of the sentence) and like the Naoto/Rise in Chapter 3, you can interprit it how you will. Before anyone asks though, I don't plan to do anything exclusively S/Y. Shounen ai just isn't a genre I can get into, so I doubt I could write it well if I tried.  
Also, I've re-rated the story to a T. I'm not planning on writing anything explicit as such, but I don't wanna get chewed out for some of the stuff I'm putting._

_Hope you liked it~_


	5. Fear

_Chapter 5 – Fear_

This was not good.

Chie's feet pounded a path down one of the castle hallways as she ran in desperation. Somewhere behind her she could hear Souji and Yosuke throw open one of the heavy doors and set off down a passage. Kanji came out of an entrance on her left, his face flushed and his breathing heavy.

"Did you find her?" Chie stopped to ask him, panicked.

Looking downtrodden, Kanji shook his head.

"No sign of her Sempai."

"Kanji we've got to find her!" The distressed girl answered, hopping from one foot to the other in anxiety.

Nodding once in confirmation, Kanji quickly set off down another hallway where Chie could her him shouting;

"Yukiko-Sempai! Where are you?!"

As she began to search once more, Chie thought back on what had happened only a short while ago.

The group had been exploring the Castle, helping Kanji to train his Persona when they had been ambushed.

While unexpected, the weaker Shadows had been no match for the more experienced Persona users and had been dispatched easily enough. Until an errant Shadow managed to hit Yukiko with a Fear spell.

Before even waiting for someone to cure her, Yukiko had taken off down one of the winding castle corridors. The fear ripping through her self-control as an impulse to flee took over.

This had led the four remaining Persona users to attempt to track her down and hope she hadn't been attacked while in a state of blind terror.

The problem was that instinctively, Yukiko knew the castle better than the others (after all, this had been _her_ Shadow's domain had it not?) and was currently eluding her friends quite successfully.

"Come on Yukiko, where are you?"

Not really paying attention to where she was going, Chie was soon surprised to find herself facing a door at the end of a passage.

"I must have come all the way to the top floor without realizing it…" She murmured, pushing the door open and taking a step inside the chamber.

The floor was still littered with crimson red feathers, matching the carpets and curtains. A battered golden birdcage sat to one side of the room and Chie could still see part of a television microphone sticking out from underneath the base.

Casting her eye once more about the room, Chie was about to turn around and head for one of the lower floors when she spotted her.

"Yukiko!"

Jogging swiftly over to the far end of the room, she could see her girlfriend sat, curled into a ball on one side of the grand throne. Her head was buried into the crook of her elbow and she seemed to be sobbing as Chie knelt down next to her.

"Please d-don't…please go away and leave me alone…please…"

Yukiko's frantic whisperings were almost too much for Chie to bear as she reached out to comfort the scared girl.

"Yukiko it's only me Chie. You don't have to be frightened; I'm not going to hurt you."

As Chie moved her hand closer, Yukiko flinched away from the touch and curled in tighter upon herself. She began to shake in fear as her pleas became more desperate.

"Please, I'm begging you…leave me alone…don't hurt me…"

This was more than Chie could take and almost without thinking, she threw her arms around Yukiko in a fierce embrace.

"No way, not gonna happen." Chie said stubbornly, doing her best to ignore the tremors coming from the body in her arms and the hot tears that were now springing to her own eyes. "I'm not going to leave you alone here crying and scared where you could get killed by some random Shadow."

At this, Yukiko raised her head slightly and risked a glance at Chie.

"You…you'll stay here with me? You'll keep me safe?" She asked, her eyes full of fearful hope.

"Of course I will. What kind of Prince would I be if I didn't protect my Princess?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN. Hmmm, I think this chapter is probably best thought of as a companion to Rage, since they both sem to run on similar 'I don't think I can make these sexy, I'll just go for hurt/comfort' themes.  
Oddly enough, literally the only time when I seemed to be able to get any ideas at all for this chapter was while I was sitting an exam. Not really the best time to pull out some paper and scribble ideas down yanno? (Though sitting a 3 hour General Studies exam sure does give you time to think)  
On a completely unrelated note, after a whole weekend of level grinding and Persona fusing, I finally managed to summon a Lucifer on my P4 save file...after fighting about a million shadows that give out 600exp a go, I'm hoping this will be worth it._

_Anyway, enough of that. Hope you liked it~_


	6. Dizzy

_Chapter 6 – Dizzy_

"Ugh…did anyone get the number of that Hablerie?"

Had Chie not been laying face first on the floor as she made that comment, Yukiko was sure she would have found it somewhat funnier than she did at the moment.

It wasn't often that Shadows managed to exploit their elemental weaknesses when fighting, the persona users usually managed to guard if it looked like a particularly nasty spell was headed their way. Unfortunately, today Chie hadn't been as quick as she usually was, finding herself thrown to the floor when a Shadow's agidyne spell slipped around her defence.

The second hit, whilst adding insult to injury, had also resulted in the back of Chie's head hitting the floor with a very audible crack.

Which was why Yukiko was very worried when she and Naoto pulled Chie up onto her feet, only to be greeted with a pair of unfocused eyes before she started to collapse backwards.

Catching her before she could hit the floor, Naoto started to check for any signs of a concussion.

"Naoto? Is she going to be ok?" Yukiko asked, more than a little concerned of the way that Chie was swaying back and forth, unsteady on her feet.

"I can't see any signs of a concussion, I believe she's just dizzy." The detective said as she finished her checks. "Though to be safe, I think you should take her home and keep an eye on her."

Nodding, Yukiko took her girlfriend's arm and started to lead her back to the entrance. Souji took the other arm for balance and soon enough they were out of the Midnight channel and back in Inaba.

The trip back through Junes and into the town proper as the party tried to lead the still dazed Chie home was…_interesting_ to say the least. Yosuke described it as 'watching a baby lamb walk about on its hind legs.'

If it hadn't described the situation so accurately, Yukiko was sure she would have hit him with her fan for the remark.

Soon enough, they reached Chie's house and after reassuring the others that she would be fine taking care of her girlfriend, Yukiko managed to lie Chie down on the futon in the living room.

Sitting herself down first and resting Chie's head on her lap, Yukiko was thankful that both of Chie's parents were still out working. She doubted she could convincingly explain exactly why the other girl was so dizzy without giving away the secret of the Midnight channel.

Absently, she started running her fingers through Chie's hair, giggling slightly as she noticed Chie leaning into the touch.

"Does that feel good?" She asked teasingly.

Her response was a pleasured moan.

Grinning, Yukiko started to run her fingers down the back of Chie's neck, watching the other girl shiver slightly under her touch before she moved her hands down to her shoulders, turning the gentle stroking into a soothing massage.

"Naoto said you didn't have a concussion, so it should probably be safe for you to sleep for a while" Yukiko whispered after a moment.

Shaking her head, Chie replied hazily, "Don't really feel like sleeping. 'Sides, I like what you're doing with your hands there."

Yukiko smiled and proceeded to move her hands lower, rubbing them up and down Chie's arms and sides, listening to the happy sighs of contentment that she uttered every so often.

"Yep, I _really_ like what you're doing there."

After a few minutes, Yukiko was surprised to watch Chie suddenly wrench herself away and sit bolt upright, before turning to look at Yukiko hungrily.

"In fact…" She purred smoothly, "I like it so much, perhaps we should continue this upstairs?"

To say that Chie was undeserving of the swift hit on the head from the fan concealed up Yukiko's sleeve would have been a lie.

"You're ill." Yukiko said coolly once Chie's head was back in her lap. "This is about as close to any 'fun' you're going to get, so be thankful."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN. If I'm honest, I'm not too happy with this chapter. Something about it doesn't feel right, in fact a lot of it just felt forced. But tell me what you think anyway, I'm curious to know how it seemed to you reading this.  
Speaking of which, much thanks to everyone who is continuing to review and favorite this story. It really lightens my mood when I get mail telling me this story has a review from someone who's enjoyed reading Cures so far._

_Hope you liked it~_


	7. Enervation

_Chapter 7 – Enervation_

Yukiko gasped sharply as she was attacked and knocked down once again by the largest Shadow out of the group that had ambushed the Persona users while they were exploring the Midnight channel.

As soon as the battle had started, one Shadow had managed to launch a heavy hitting strike against Yukiko, who had been unable to counterattack at all, leaving her strength and defence severely damaged.

This had made her a prime target for the other Shadows, who had wasted no time in trying to knock her down and separate her from the others.

Pulling herself back up with some difficulty and assessing the situation, Yukiko doubted that she'd be able to keep fighting for much longer with the way the battle was going. Her health was dangerously low and with both her spirit power and medicine supplies almost depleted it would only be a matter of time before she fell. With the others completely blocked from her position, any help she might receive was cut off..

Too late, she saw another nearby Shadow charging straight towards her, steeling its sharp claws to land another attack. Knowing there was no hope of avoiding it, she threw up her arms in an attempt to stave off some of the damage she knew she would receive.

What she wasn't expecting however, was to be barrelled into from one side and knocked completely out of the way of the attack as Chie dived into the hits that were meant for her.

"Chie!" Yukiko screamed, watching in horror as the force of the blows sent the other girl flying backwards, before she crashed forcefully into the far wall.

The sickening thud that Chie's body made as she was slammed against the hard stone did not go unnoticed by Yukiko, who darted over to where she now lay, unmoving on the floor.

Her panic only increased when she discovered that Chie was bleeding from several large gashes on her torso. Already, the floor around where she lay was becoming stained red.

"Oh no…please no…." Pleaded Yukiko as she desperately tried to summon enough of her spirit power to heal Chie.

Ignoring the sinking feeling in her gut telling her that she had nowhere near enough energy left, Yukiko started to attempt a dia spell, pausing as she picked up on a low rumbling sound coming from behind her.

Turning, she set her eyes on the Shadow that had attacked them, taking only a moment to wonder why it was making such a noise. Until she realized what exactly the noise was.

The Shadow was _laughing._

All at once, Yukiko felt all sense of reason abandon her as she watched the Shadow snigger at what it had caused. She could feel the blood rushing to her head as her vision narrowed. All that crossed her mind was that she needed to make it _pay_.

Letting loose a violent scream, she charged towards the Shadow, striking it with her fan once she got close enough and flowing up with several sharp hits with her fists. The Shadow was too stunned by the sudden assault to even try to defend itself and soon fell as Yukiko pounced onto the next enemy.

She no longer cared about using Amatarasu or even her weapon to attack, fighting with her fists, feet and even nails where necessary. Feeling her energy surge back to her as the enervation spell was nullified; Yukiko's rage was fuelled further. She mercilessly tore into any Shadow that crossed her path until finally she was left stood in the middle of the battlefield, ignoring the shocked looks from her friends and trying desperately to regain control of herself.

After what felt like an eternity, she heard Rise scream for one of the others to help Chie, sighing gratefully when Souji had the presence of mind to cast a diarhan spell.

Though she didn't turn around, Yukiko could tell that Chie was making her way towards her, finally stopping to lay a hand on Yukiko's shoulder while letting out an embarrassed laugh.

"Man, sorry about that. I didn't actually expect to get hurt so badly back there." She joked. "But hey, looks like you took care of the other Shadows, so it's no problem!"

Feeling the grief and rage of the past few minutes boil up once more, Yukiko couldn't hold herself back any longer. Whirling around to face her, Yukiko delivered a fierce slap to Chie's face.

"You idiot!" She cried, tears already streaming down her cheeks. "I thought I'd lost you! Why did you have to go and jump in front of that attack?"

Soon enough, her shouts dissolved into sobs as she finally buried her face into Chie's shoulder and cried.

Wrapping her arms tightly around the anguished girl, Chie instantly felt bad for the way she'd laughed and joked about the attack. Having already been filled in on the rest of the battle by Rise, she gathered that Yukiko's emotions had gone a little haywire after the stress of the battle, she just hadn't realized how much.

Quietly, she began murmuring into Yukiko's ear, "I jumped because I couldn't stand to see you hurt…I didn't think what would happen…but I'm not going anywhere Yukiko, because I'm not letting anything happen to you."

"You promise?" Was the quiet reply after a moment.

"Promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN. Hah~ Sorry for the lateness with this chapter, I've had several RL problems to take care of which left me pretty much AFK for most of the week. I'm still dealing with a lot of them, which honestly is why this chapter is pretty bad...apologies.  
Most of this chapter was pretty much inspired by something I saw a few days ago actually; I was walking back from college with my friend, who is pretty much the nicest, calmest person you'd ever hope to meet, and we saw these three guys hitting her brother...she pretty much went crazy and attacked all three of them. It would have been funny if it weren't so shocking.  
__Well anyway, enough of this. Many promises that the next chapter will be much better (hopefully I'll have sorted out my problems by then)._

_Hope you liked it~_


	8. Exhaustion

_Chapter 8 – Exhaustion_

"Think we got all of 'em?" Kanji asked, panting slightly as he leaned on his shield for support.

The rest of the team cast weary glances at their surroundings, hoping to avoid any more battles with the stronger Shadows prowling about Naoto's base.

Unused to practicing in such harsh conditions, the team had been taken by surprise by the sheer strength of a large group of Shadows only two floors down.

The main fighters, consisting of Souji, Chie, Kanji and Teddie had immediately been drawn into a fierce battle, while the others offered what support they could from the back lines.

"Yeah, I think we got them all." Chie replied after a moment, barely suppressing a large yawn that threatened to overwhelm her as she spoke.

"Did you get hit with a spell?" Souji asked her with some concern. The Shadows had not been shy about flinging whatever spells they could at the group, meaning that any restoratives and medicine supplies were quite low after the skirmish.

"Not sure," she shrugged, "I wasn't paying too much attention since I don't really need that much spirit power during a battle."

As Chie spoke, Souji watched her closely. Though she seemed physically fine, he took careful note of the dark circles forming under her eyes and the way her skin was beginning to pale. All typical signs of an Exhaustion spell.

"Well we're pretty low on supplies, so it's best not to take chances." He finally said, "You should probably call it a day. Looks like you need the rest."

Looking slightly downtrodden, Chie nonetheless nodded her understanding. She made her way over to where Teddie was stood talking to Rise, intent on asking him to send her back to the entrance.

Joining up with her halfway, Yukiko smiled sympathetically to her girlfriend.

"Looks like you're turning in early hmmm? Want me to walk back with you? You look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet."

Nodding sleepily whilst trying to conceal yet another yawn, Chie let herself be dragged off to Teddie by Yukiko. He was only too happy to send them on their way, but earned himself a glare from Yukiko after he slyly asked if she was trying to score with Chie.

Still scowling at Teddie's ill-timed humour by the time they both reached Chie's house, Yukiko let Chie know that she could stay for a little while, since her parents weren't expecting her back at the inn until a little later on.

"And from the looks of it, you're going to need all the help you can get getting yourself to bed." She finished, giggling slightly at the way that Chie was just tiredly agreeing with everything Yukiko said.

Leading her girlfriend up towards her own bedroom, Yukiko sat Chie down on the bed for a moment while she rooted through Chie's wardrobe for something for the drowsy girl to wear to bed.

Settling finally on an oversized T-shirt and shorts, she passed them over to Chie, who proceeded to stare at the clothes blankly until Yukiko took pity on her and stood her up again, intent on dressing her for bed herself if she had to.

"Not exactly how I planned on getting you into bed when we first started dating." She grumbled good-naturedly, pulling off Chie's school uniform with only a slight blush and helping her into the pyjamas.

Finally dressing Chie and putting her to bed, Yukiko made to leave the room, fully intent on heading home so as not to disturb Chie. She was stopped however, by a slight tugging on the sleeve of her cardigan.

Confused at first, thinking she was caught on something, she turned back around to find that Chie had somehow gotten a grip on the sleeve of her cardigan and was now holding it tightly, preventing Yukiko from freeing herself as long as she wanted to keep her asleep.

Deliberating for a moment over the best way to make sure Chie still stayed asleep, Yukiko smiled as only one solution came to mind.

"Looks like I'll be late home after all." She said, before moving over to the other side of the bed and lying down beside Chie. She was surprised to note that almost as soon as she settled herself down, Chie instantly rolled over and wrapped her arms around Yukiko with a contented sigh, almost as if she were a large pillow.

Surrounded by the pleasant warmth of the bed and her girlfriend's comforting grip, Yukiko could feel herself also starting to drift off from fatigue. The last thing she heard before sleep took her was Chie's quiet murmur;

"Not exactly how I planned on getting you into bed either, but it looks like it's worked."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN. And with that...I've made a chapter for each of the ailments featured in Persona 4! I hope people reading have enjoyed this fic, I mostly put it out here since there's not a whole lot of Yukiko and Chie stuff on here. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic since I first posted it, I doubt I would have been able to keep writing without all your support._

_Hope you liked it~_


	9. Bonus: Charmed

_Bonus Chapter - Charmed_

Chie couldn't quite decide if she was in heaven or hell at this moment in time.

On the one hand, Yukiko was currently latched to Chie's back, sliding her hands all the way under and up her girlfriend's track jacket, whilst doing something very intimate involving her tongue and Chie's ear.

On the other, Yukiko seemed to have been hit by a spell and was latched to Chie's back, sliding her hands all the way under and up her girlfriend's track jacket, whilst doing something _very_ intimate involving her tongue and Chie's ear. Stood not two feet away from the rest of the investigation team.

Said team seemed to be trying their best to not look like they were staring at the pair whilst failing miserably. Yosuke in particular kept glancing at where Yukiko's hands were planted, and then shooting looks in Rise and Naoto's direction, as if he hoped they might start doing the same thing.

"Hey Chie-chan!" Teddie called, grinning widely, "After you and Yuki-chan are finished, d'ya think I could score with one of you too?"

That did it.

Extracting herself from her suddenly amorous girlfriend with some difficulty and fixing Teddie with her best withering glare, Chie opened her mouth to tell him _exactly _where he could go.

Only to be interrupted as Yukiko instead moved around to face Chie and locked lips with her instead.

Any protests Chie might have made gave way to happy moans as Yukiko then proceeded to lay a line of kisses along her neck.

Souji seemed to have finally decided that enough was enough and was making his way over the couple, fighting to keep his blush in check while ignoring Yukiko's wandering lips.

"Uhmmm…maybe it'd be best if you took her home Chie. I don't really know what kind of spell she was hit with so I wouldn't really know where to begin in trying to cure it. Plus, well…" he shrugged helplessly at this point, indicating the obvious effect that the spell was having.

Pulling Yukiko off her for a second time, Chie somewhat breathlessly nodded her agreement, proceeding to lead Yukiko out of the dungeon while trying to swat away her hands as they made grabbing motions for her chest.

As the sound of their footsteps grew fainter and finally faded from hearing altogether, the other persona users let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Well that was really embarrassing." Rise said, laughing awkwardly.

"Tell me about it." Kanji nodded, "I think that's a little more 'friendly' than I like seeing those two."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus ride back to the Amagi inn was only uneventful in the loosest sense of the word for Chie.

Said frazzled girl was currently thanking whichever deities were listening that there none of their classmates from school had chose to ride on the same bus as the pair. She doubted she'd survive the embarrassment if word of Yukiko's flirtatious behaviour got back to their school.

'_Still,_' she mused as she all but dragged Yukiko up the long winding path that made up the visitors entrance to the Amagi inn, _'it's not like I much enjoyed Yukiko trying to make out with me in the back of a bus filled with seniors on their way from the hospital.'_

Sighing deeply, Chie continued to pull Yukiko along, hoping that she could make it inside the inn and back to Yukiko's room without meeting anyone along the way that her crazed girlfriend could decide to drag into a threesome or something like that.

As they turned a corner, Chie realized miserably that she really did have no such luck as she spotted a pair of girls walking along the path towards them.

'_Just stay quiet. Don't get to close, don't look at them, don't even make eye contact. Just walk on by._' She thought desperately to herself as the pair drew nearer.

Time stopped for a moment as all four girls came within walking distance. Chie begged desperately for a miracle. Also for Yukiko to stop tugging at the hem of her skirt.

She finally let out a sigh of relief as the two passed them by without comment. _'Finally, my luck is starting to turn.'_

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Yukiko Amagi, daughter of the inn's owner would you?"

'_Me and my big mouth'_

Turning, Chie saw that the pair had stopped and were walking back up the path towards them. The one that had spoken, a tall redhead with bangs covering one side of her face was eyeing Yukiko inquisitively. Her partner, a younger looking brunette seemed somewhat embarrassed by the sudden question.

Yukiko, surprisingly, had stopped trying to frisk Chie once she had been asked after, and seemed to be trying to work her mouth into a polite smile.

"Why yes, I am. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

'_Wow, I guess even Amagi-brand inn training overrides raging libidos'_

"Mitsuru Kirijo, head of the Kirijo enterprises." The redhead stated, stepping up to shake Yukiko's hand, "I just wanted to express my personal gratitude for your gracious hospitality. Your inn has made our stay in Inaba quite pleasant."

Chie smiled as she watched Yukiko blush and stammer out a thank-you.

"Sorry about this." The younger brunette said, walking over to where Chie was stood. "I think it's a Kirijo thing, but Mitsuru's always gotta be formal like that. Kinda embarrassing for bystanders yanno?"

Chie found herself liking this girl. Holding out her hand to introduce herself, she grinned warmly. "Chie Satonaka."

"Yukari Takeba."

"So, did you two visit Inaba with some friends? Or With your families?" Chie asked, curious at the rising blush evident on Yukari's face.

"Not exactly…we're sort of here _together._" She replied in a low voice.

"Oh?"

A beat.

"_Oh…_"

Feeling suddenly awkward, both girls glanced back to where Mitsuru and Yukiko were stood. Seeing that they were about done talking, they moved back over to the pair in time to hear them saying pleasant goodbyes.

"Thank you once again for your gracious hospitality." Mitsuru said cheerfully as she linked arms with Yukari.

"It was our pleasure. Please visit again soon."

As the four parted ways, Chie barely had time to think before she was forcefully yanked up the path by a suddenly determined Yukiko.

"Um Yukiko? What's the rush?"

"Kirijo-san gave me the idea that we could probably use one of the unoccupied rooms at the inn. They're comfy and the beds are much bigger there, but we need to hurry or there might not be any free."

Blushing at the idea of what exactly Yukiko wanted a bigger bed for, Chie let herself be dragged along, reasoning that she had a better chance of snapping her out of it if they weren't moving all over town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she watched Yukiko pull the other girl off towards the inn, Mitsuru found herself suppressing a sudden bout of laughter, earning her a curious look from Yukari.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Just that Amagi-san seemed quite desperate to spend some time alone with her girlfriend."

This made Yukari pause for a moment in confusion.

"Huh? You mean those two were…?"

"I only realized when I saw the other girl start to panic as we came towards them. Although…"

"Although?"

"It's funny…but if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Amagi-san was Charmed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN. I may have covered all the ailments in P4...but there was NO WAY that I was gonna do a story like this without including a chapter on Charm. It's only really a bonus chapter in the sense that Charm wasn't in P4, so couldn't really be considered a true 9th chapter. Plus, the inclusion of Mitsuru and Yukari kinda cemented that bonus status don't you think?  
And with that, I really do bring the story to it's_ true end _this time.  
Once again, it's been more fun than I thought, working on this little series, and again, I can't thank the reviewers enough. Hopefully, this might encourage a few more Yukiko/Chie fics on this site hmm?_

_Hope you liked it~_


End file.
